Back In Time: A Class of the Titans Story
by KodaiKatana
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the seven chosen heroes went back and met their descendants? Would everything work out? Or would the course of history be changed forever? Well whatever happens chaos is bound to ensue. Read to find out more! Note: JxT and AxA


Prologue

Okay so imagine if one day you were sitting at home, discussing how to defeat a vengeful titan, watching TV, sharpening your weapons, when all of a sudden you get sent back in time to when your, not so not famous ancestors were the ones sharpening the weapons. I know crazy right? Blows your mind doesn't it? Well for the ones this actually happened to it wasn't particularly mind-boggling, just weird and a serious pain in the ass. Who are these people to take such experiences so nonchalantly you ask! Why the seven chosen heroes of course! Descendants of our great heroes of old, tasked with the mission of defeating and re-imprisoning the Titan Cronus (Not to mention that they're teenagers and the typical teen just sort of rolls with it). Perhaps I should explain. We have the Leader Jay a descendent of Jason, the Brawn Herry a descendent of Hercules, the Hunter Atlanta a descendent of Atalanta, the Warrior Archie a descendent of Achilles, the Fighter Theresa a descendent of Theseus, the Brains Odie a descendent of Odysseus, and finally the Good-Luck/Good-Looking Neil a descendent of Narcissus. One fateful day Cronus escaped his prison in Tartarus, and decided to sick his pet Typhus (a fire-breathing giant with snakes for legs) on the unsuspecting city of New Olympia. Well not so unsuspecting since the gods no lived there and called together the seven heroes to defeat it. Thus the Typhus was defeated and the day was saved! But was Cronus put back into his tiny little cage in a bottomless pit of evil? Not so much. So the quest to defeat the Titan and save the world began! After many near death experiences, monsters, and ass kicking (not to mention an incident when Theresa went a little nuts and used her psychic powers to steal all the gods powers, which ended with her and Jay making out on the beach), we come to today. It all started with a bet.

Chapter One

It was a typical Wednesday afternoon as our seven heroes were in detention, again. Not one of them had done their homework, again. As it was Archie still had a year of outstanding detentions for skipping class and a so called 'attitude problem', Neil had was in a similar situation except for failure to do anything except stare at himself in the mirror, Atlanta still had several weeks of detention to serve for 'running in the halls' (this makes more sense when you consider she had the ability of super-sonic speed), Herry had about the same amount for eating during class, really the only three who didn't have detentions unrelated to schoolwork were Odie, Jay, and Theresa since they didn't really cause much trouble and kept to themselves. They were all sitting together in the corner of room so that the teacher in charge of detention that day, Ms. Burke, couldn't hear their conversation. To Ms. Burke and most of the other teachers at New Olympia High the seven had become an enigma. A puzzle that no matter how long and hard you stared at it you just couldn't solve. For one thing earlier in the year all the students took an IQ test and all seven of them scored much higher than average (with the exceptions of Neil, and Herry who scores really weren't that incredible), not to mention Odie whose scores were through the roof. But despite their high-level of intelligence they were all well below par when it came to academics, consistently skipped class, didn't seem to care what they were being taught at all, and always seemed to have something better to do than be at school. Plus whenever they didn't show up for school it was they were all there, or none of them were. This coupled with whispered conversations, unusual injuries, and a wariness of their surroundings made them a permanents source of gossip and speculation, for both the students and the teachers. There were, quite possibly, several dozen theories of just who exactly the seven were. That they were drug dealers, in the mafia, part of a secret covert ops program, they were undercover for the FBI. The problem was none of these theories really fit. No one could come up with something that fully accounted for all of their strange behaviors, but the general consensus was that something was going on with the seven teenagers who held whispered conversations in the corner.

Ms. Burke strained her ears, trying to discern what they were saying but to no avail. "Just what is they are always talking about?" She mused. "Why do they keep disappearing? Just what the hell is going on?" Of course she did her best to appear to be calmly grading papers while thinking this. But from time to time she would look up and stare at the seven mysterious teens, until one of them sensed her eyes on them and stared back. Realizing the futility of her eavesdropping, she simply observed. It occurred to her that it was not just the group that was unusual, but the individuals that make it up as well.

First there was the Greek one with sandy-brown hair, dark brown eyes, and permanent weight that seemed to rest on his shoulders. Jay, she believed his name was. The boy was the obvious leader of the group, as he seemed to the one who was the spokesperson from the rest, and seemed to be the only person certain members of the group listen to. He and the pretty orange-haired girl, Theresa were always near each other and most people seemed to think that they were dating. Theresa seemed to have money but not in a way that she flaunted it, it was more subtle than that, a sort of aura around her. Next came the big one, Herry. At 6'1 he was easily the tallest of the group and was boasting muscles that professional weightlifters would be proud of. Most of the teachers seemed to think that he was the most dangerous of the group but Ms. Burke was not so sure. He was in her period four math class and while he was not the brightest, he was somewhat gentle and had the most ridiculous appetite she'd ever seen, but he did not give off an air of danger. Not like some of the others did. Especially the one with the purple hair, Archie. He always seemed angry at something or other, and while he seemed to have a high level of intelligence, his grades were the worst out of the seven. Of course it didn't help that he skipped most of his classes and slept in all the ones he did attend. Oddly enough however even though he was asleep he had the fastest reflexes she'd ever seen. Once she threw a piece of chalk at him, and he caught and threw it back without even taking his head of the desk. But if you wanted to talk about fast, Atlanta, the girl with boyish clothes and the bright red hair was definitely the fastest of the lot. Whenever she was late she seemed bring with her a gust of wind, and had a temper to match her speed, though it wasn't as strong as Archie's. The two were often seemed together and judging by their body language they were probably in some kind of relationship. Next was Odie, his small stature set him apart from the rest of his friends but he was not to be underestimated. His mind surpassed everyone in the school's and Ms. Burke often wondered what went on inside that dark-haired head of his. Finally there was Neil. While he was most certainly good-looking, the blonde boy didn't seem to care about anything but himself and his appearance though she had seen him display a small measure of concern for his friends well being.

She continued to stare at her seven mystery students constantly analyzing what they were doing, trying her best to discover their true identities. But the bell rang and the kids all filed out without giving her a second look. But as they walked by her desk she heard the words, "portal, Greece, and Hera", while this puzzled her even more she decided that it was probably about some project and went back to grading papers. The minutes passed steadily and she didn't look up from her work until a loud crash echoed throughout the halls, and her hand jerked, smearing red pen across the paper.


End file.
